


Polos Opostos

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rare Pairings
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Jack, o filho de Lucifer, era simplesmente adorável.Não devia surpreender Jesse, pessoas realmente são o que eles deviam ser, ele certamente não era. Mas surpreende.





	Polos Opostos

Jack, o filho de Lucifer, era simplesmente adorável.

Não devia surpreender Jesse, pessoas realmente são o que eles deviam ser, ele certamente não era. Mas surpreende, o que ele vê como um sinal que mesmo ele não era completamente livre de preconceitos quando se tratava daquelas coisas.

Jack também não é o anticristo, Jesse é. O que ele não consegue deixar de considerar um pouco injusto, na maior parte dos livros que ele tinha lido e filmes que ele tinha visto aquele papel cairia para Jack, não para alguém que era o filho de um demônio qualquer e uma humana.

“Está claro. Era noite quando nós partimos” Jack diz após Jesse os teletransportar. Ele não parece em pânico, apenas levemente curioso.

“É apenas um resultado da troca do fuso-horário”

“Onde nós estamos ?”

“Austrália”

“Você vive aqui ?”

“As vezes”

Na maioria do tempo na verdade, ele tinha ido em tantos lugares diferentes mas ele sempre acabava voltando pra lá, mas Jesse não estava pronto para divulgar essa informação. Talvez até mais relevante do que ser o filho de Lucifer, Jack havia sido criado pelos Winchesters e pelo anjo que uma vez tinha tentado matar Jesse. Não importa o quão doce o rapaz parecesse e o quão intrigado Jesse estivesse por ele, cautela era necessário.

“É belo” Jack comenta olhando a água “Eu nunca estive numa praia antes, eu apenas vi elas em filmes”

“Essa é a coisa mais triste que eu já ouvi. Os Winchesters e o anjo te mantém preso naquele bunker ?”

“Não, eles apenas se preocupam comigo e gostam de me manter onde eles podem ver”

“Me soa um pouco como ser mantido preso”

“Eu não me sinto preso, eu me sinto cuidado por eles. Na maior parte do tempo ao menos”

“Isso significa que você quer voltar ?”

“Ainda não” Jack disse tirando seus sapatos e sentindo a areia entre seus dedos.


End file.
